


It's not right, but it's ok

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: Il sogno era così vivido, così dettagliato, il remake perfetto di un momento sospeso nel tempo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, nonostante cercasse di farlo.Era ridicolo.Con tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi anni, la cosa migliore che potesse essere accaduta era proprio che nessuno dei due avesse più parlato di quel bacio appena accennato.





	It's not right, but it's ok

**It’s not right, but it’s ok**

 

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_

_(Whitney Houston - It’s not right, but it’s ok)_

  


Andava tutto bene.

A dire il vero, andava meglio di quanto fosse andato negli ultimi anni.  
“Quelli sposati” di Mrs. Turner avevano lasciato l’appartamento per mettere su famiglia, e John si era trasferito al 223 di Baker Street con Rosie.   
Sherlock non aveva molto apprezzato la separazione, e ancora meno il divieto di John di entrare dalla finestra del piano di sopra, ma ci si era dovuto adattare a malincuore.(“Seriamente Sherlock, è così difficile scendere le scale, suonare il campanello e aspettare che io ti apra la porta?”)

D’altra parte, almeno John non abitava più dall’altra parte della città, con una moglie dai mille segreti. Era anche giusto che lui e la bimba avessero la propria casa.Soprattutto da quando John aveva iniziato a uscire con la nuova responsabile della squadra forense, e il bisogno di privacy si era quindi intensificato.  
Jackie era l’esatto contrario di qualsiasi donna John avesse mai corteggiato e, per la gioia di Sherlock, era anche l’esatto contrario di Anderson.  
Simpatica, solare, intelligente ma per niente presuntuosa e, cosa più importante, immune agli insulti e ai dispetti di Sherlock.  
Alla fine erano riusciti a trovare un modo di lavorare molto bene insieme, tutti e tre, e molto meglio di quanto avessero mai fatto quando Mary c’era ancora.  
A Jackie mancava quella malizia pungente, quel sarcasmo che stuzzicava John in maniera sbagliata e che metteva Sherlock sulla difensiva.

Certo, Sherlock era comunque stato geloso, esattamente come lo era stata Rosie, nel momento in cui si era resa conto di dover dividere le attenzioni del papà con qualcun altro che non fosse Sherlock o, alle strette, “lo zio Mycroft”.  
Per fortuna, nel caso del detective la presenza del Prof. aveva aiutato a smorzare la gelosia.  
“Sherlock, mio principe, non ti sembra di esagerare? È anche un pochino ipocrita da parte tua, se vogliamo dirla tutta.”  
Sherlock aveva provato a mettere il broncio, ma poi Nathan aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli, e Sherlock aveva dovuto arrendersi e lasciarsi adorare.

Sherlock aveva conosciuto il Prof. collaborando con Scotland Yard per risolvere un caso di molestie domestiche, che li aveva portati a indagare in un college.  
Nathan Smith era sulla quarantina, con una spruzzata di grigio alle tempie e una sexy fossetta che si accendeva al lato della sua bocca quando sorrideva.  
Aveva gli occhi buoni e indossava giacche di velluto con le toppe ai gomiti e calzini gialli decorati con ananas.  
Dopo la soluzione del caso, che aveva portato al salvataggio di un ragazzino tenuto in schiavitù, il Prof era passato a ringraziare John e Sherlock, e aveva chiesto a Sherlock di uscire a cena, senza la minima vergogna.  
Sherlock era rimasto talmente folgorato dalla proposta sfacciata e dal bel sorriso con la fossetta che si era sentito dire di sì prima ancora di poter concettualizzare.

Adesso, mesi dopo, il Prof passava più tempo a Baker Street che a casa propria e Sherlock non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto di avere un - fidanzato? compagno? - _qualcuno_ in grado di mettere d'accordo tutti.  
John ci andava d'accordo, Greg lo trovava simpatico, Rosie lo adorava e persino Mycroft non aveva avuto niente da ridire, una volta terminato di passare al setaccio la sua fedina penale.  
Andava tutto bene. Nel migliore dei modi possibili.

Poi, il sogno.

Sherlock non pensava spesso al periodo del primo matrimonio di John. Aveva chiuso quei ricordi nella più sicura delle stanze del suo palazzo mentale, chiudendo le porte blindate a tripla mandata.  
Non aveva senso pensare adesso, con Mary morta e le loro vite così cambiate, al fatto che Mary gli avesse sparato o ai mesi trascorsi in convalescenza, o al fatto che poi John lo avesse abbandonato per tornare da lei.  
Non aveva senso pensare a ciò che non era stato e che non sarebbe più stato, soprattutto ora che tutto andava bene.  
Il sogno non la pensava così, evidentemente.

Nel sogno Sherlock era ancora debole e convalescente dopo lo sparo e la fuga. Trascorreva le giornate leggendo e annoiandosi e aspettando il momento in cui John gli avrebbe permesso di prendere altri antidolorifici.  
John era accanto a lui, sopra le lenzuola dal lato libero del letto di Sherlock, e gli leggeva gli articoli più assurdi del Daily Mirror. Sherlock non riusciva ancora a stare troppo tempo con le braccia alzate per sostenere anche soltanto il giornale, e a John non dispiacevano quei momenti di tranquillità.  
“... una stazione spaziale cinese dismessa è in rotta di collisione con la Terra, a quanto pare,” stava dicendo John nel sogno, sghignazzando divertito. Sherlock era voltato verso di lui, appoggiato alla sua montagna di cuscini e coperto fino alle orecchie. Se avesse voluto - e voleva - avrebbe potuto sporgersi e posare il capo sulla spalla di John. Era già successo che gli si addormentasse addosso, e John aveva avuto la buona grazia di non commentare.

Adesso, complici il dolore e noia, Sherlock non aveva più molte remore. Voleva protrarre all'infinito quel momento sospeso e rarefatto, ignorando la consapevolezza che John sarebbe tornato da sua moglie.  
Sherlock si sporse, strofinando la guancia contro la spalla di John e mormorando piano.  
John non esitò neanche ad appoggiare la testa contro i suoi ricci, in confortevole silenzio.  
“John,” mormorò Sherlock leggermente, osservando l'altro da sotto le ciglia.  
“Mh?” rispose John, voltandosi appena.  
Sherlock lo sapeva, era tutto rosso in faccia. Si sentiva le guance scottare e il respiro tronco. John era così vicino, poteva baciarlo, poteva dirgli qualcosa, poteva-  
Fu John a sporgersi, colmando l'ultima distanza. Un bacio leggerissimo sulla guancia, uno più convinto all'angolo della bocca.  
Tranquillo, un gesto di tutti i giorni,senza implicazioni o sottintesi.  
  
Sherlock si svegliò col sapore di quel bacio infinitesimale che ancora gli faceva formicolare le labbra.  
Doveva essere l’alba, perché fuori iniziava a esserci luce e traffico, ma il Prof. gli dormiva ancora tra le braccia, spettinato e adorabile nel suo pigiama con gli unicorni, quindi non poteva già essere per lui ora di alzarsi.  
Sherlock non riuscì a riprendere sonno.  
Il sogno era così vivido, così dettagliato, il remake perfetto di un momento sospeso nel tempo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, nonostante cercasse di farlo.  
Era ridicolo.  
Con tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi anni, la cosa migliore che potesse essere accaduta era proprio che nessuno dei due avesse più parlato di quel bacio appena accennato.

Col senno di poi, era ancora più facile capire che una relazione tra loro due avrebbe portato soltanto nuove difficoltà, nuove incertezze e che il pericolo che non andasse bene era molto più preoccupance della possibilità che invece le cose andassero per il meglio.  
Forse c’era stato un momento in cui la loro amicizia sarebbe facilmente diventata qualcosa di più. Ma non l’avevano desiderato allo stesso momento, con la stessa intensità, e le circostante non l’avevano permesso.  
Era inutile ripensarci, qualsiasi cosa ne pensasse il suo subconscio. Era inutile ripensarci e soffrirne, perché indietro non si poteva tornare, e andando avanti c’era il Prof. che si svegliava già sorridente, sbaciucchiandolo con esuberanza e saltando giù dal letto per andare a preparare il caffè. Sarebbe tornato di lì a poco con la colazione da fare lussuosamente a letto.

“Hai fatto un brutto sogno, mio signore?” gli chiede Nathan di ritorno dalla cucina, depositando il vassoio sul letto e sporgendosi per dargli il bacio del buongiorno. Si era lavato la faccia e tirato indietro i capelli. Un unicorno carico di glitter risplendeva sulla giacca del suo pigiama mentre i suoi i piedi magri ed eleganti erano infilati tra quelli ancora caldi di Sherlock, pelle nuda a contatto con calzini rosa decorati con arcobaleni.

Sherlock sbuffò, accettando però il bacio e la tazza di caffè fumante che il Prof. gli mise in mano subito dopo, accompagnandola con una brioche calda.

“Sei ridicolo,” rispose, “non sono il signore di nessuno.”  
Nathan sorrise, tutto fossette e deliziose zampe di gallina ai lati degli occhi.  
“Certo che lo sei, splendore. Un fascinoso lord vampiro, forse, o il principe ereditario di un oscuro regno europeo, chi lo sa?”

Sherlock strappò un morso dalla sua brioche, roteando gli occhi e fingendosi infastidito. “E tu cosa saresti, prof, sentiamo?”  
“Scegli, un fedele precettore che ti ha insegnato tutto del mondo,” iniziò il Prof, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Sherlock.  
“Beh, _alcune cose_ te le ho insegnate io, non puoi negarlo,” proseguì, scostandosi per evitare uno scappellotto indignato di Sherlock, al quale rispose con un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Oppure un consigliere con poteri magici, sempre pronto a comparire dalle ombre e suggerirti la cosa giusta.”

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere, onestamente divertito. Il modo in cui Nathan diceva le cose riusciva a superare il suo sconforto e il fastidio generato dal sogno.  
“E cosa vorresti suggerirmi, un’ora prima di dover andare in ufficio?”  
Nathan sorrise, passandogli le mani sulle spalle e strusciando il viso contro il suo.

“Oh, ce ne sono di cose che si possono fare in un’ora, mio bell’uomo. Vuoi che ti spieghi?”

Sherlock si voltò per baciarlo, godendosi il più a lungo possibile il contatto e il calore. “Certo, prof. Spiegami tutto quello che vuoi.”

Sherlock era sincero. Non aveva senso aggrapparsi a un miraggio, quando una felicità più concreta era letteralmente a portata di mano.

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Prof. Sono tutto orecchie.”

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo un sassolino da togliermi dalla scarpa.


End file.
